


The truth that eyes can't see

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU for 3x12, Blind Stiles, M/M, delusional Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is blinded in the battle against the Deucalion. Derek doesn't think that the bite will benefit Stiles. he's afraid to turn him. So now Stiles and Derek are learning their way in this new world, but not everything is perfect. Stiles thinks that Derek will leave him eventually. so he makes sure to do what ever to make him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth that eyes can't see

Stiles:   
Everything that I saw was black. I don’t know why. I called for my dad, No answer. I called for Scott. Nothing. Derek, I knew Derek would answer me. He loved me too much. Moments later I felt his calloused hands on mine. 

“Derek? Babe what’s going on? Why can’t I see anything?” I asked him. I was frantic. Everything was dark. I hated the dark. Gripping Derek’s hand tighter, I felt wetness on my face. I was crying. I promised myself I would never cry in front of Derek. 

“Hey, Sweetheart don’t cry.” 

Derek’s never called me sweetheart. Something must be wrong. His hands wiped away the tears on my face. 

“Derek. Come on. Tell me what happened.” I pressed. I moved my hand towards his face. His was wet as well. Derek Hale was crying. And over me. 

“It’s best if I let your father tell you. It’s not my place.” 

His hand left mine and soon was replaced by a softer one. I knew them instantly as my fathers’. 

“Stiles. Son.” His voice was cracking. He had been crying as well. Something was seriously wrong and I wanted to know why. 

“Dad. What happened to me? Why is everything so dark?” My leg began shaking and my arms twitching. I was getting anxious. 

“Stiles. There was an accident. You remember right? When you and your friends went against the Decathlon…” 

“Deucalion Dad.” I corrected. I heard him laugh. 

“Right. Deucalion. Well, you remember that right?” 

“Of course.” 

“And you remember when Scott activated those lights? To blind him? Well even more?” 

I nodded. Not seeing where this was going. 

“You didn’t cover your eyes quickly enough Stiles.” 

“Dad, I still don’t see where this is going.” Agitation set in. no one was telling me directly what the hell was going on. 

“Son. The reason you can’t see anything is because, well. That light blinded you Stiles.” 

Grief set in. heartache. Pain. Sadness. Every emotion that I could think of I was feeling. I was blind. I Genim Stiles Stilinski was blind. 

“I want Derek.” I said bluntly. Derek was the only one who could fix this. I knew he could. 

“Stiles.” 

“I Want Derek and Now.” I made sure to keep my voice at an even pace. If I shouted then the nurses would come in and sedate me. 

“Ok. I’ll go get him.” 

I heard retreating footsteps and then ascending footsteps. 

“Derek?” 

“I’m here.” His hands were on mine again. This time more comforting than before. 

“Derek. You can fix me. Right?” 

“Stiles.” He was sounding a lot like for my father now. And I hated it. 

“Can you fix me?” I asked again. 

“I can. But I don’t know what effect the bite will have on you, that’s why I never did it before.” 

The bed dipped and he wrapped me in his arms. 

“But you turned Boyd, Isaac and Erica. They survived.” I began to whine. This was not fair. I wanted to see. I wanted to be perfect for Derek. 

“I took a chance with them. One I am not going to make with you until I am certain it’ll work.” 

“But I don’t want to be like this. I want to be normal. I want to be perfect. You deserve nothing but perfection.” 

“You are perfect Stiles. This is just a setback. We’ll get through it.” 

There was a kiss to my forehead. I hope he was right.   
………………………………………………………………………………….  
I was released a few days later. Dad allowed Derek to move into the house. He needed someone to watch over me while he was out. I was surprised when he suggested Derek. 

“I don’t need your help. Ok. I grew up in this house. I can navigate my way around.” I yelled at Derek. He was helping me into the house. I   
didn’t mean for it to come out the way it did. But I was tired of people treating me like and Invalid. I could handle myself. Derek released my arm. I heard him huff. He was angry and I felt bad. 

“Sorry Der. It’s just. I don’t know. I hate this.” 

I found the table in the kitchen and took a seat. There was shuffling and another chair moved. Derek’s thump was loud. I knew he took a seat. 

“I know Stiles. It’s going to be hard but you can pull through. We’re going to get through this thing.” 

I really wanted to see Derek right now. I wanted to see anything. I missed my sight and I took it for granted. 

“I have my first rehab meeting next week. Do you want to come?” 

I actually wanted him to say no. I didn’t want him to see me like that. I didn’t want him to think of me any different. 

“Sure. I’d love too.” 

I smiled. I knew he did too. But I wouldn’t be able to see his. I still had an image in my head. I knew what he looked like still, what his smile looked like, his hair, his eyes. I know over time all of that would fade and I wouldn’t have a single image of him in my mind anymore. I didn’t want to lose that, I didn’t want to lose him. I heard the stories. When part of a couple was wounded or disabled the other would eventually leave. Derek would leave me for someone who could see. I knew he would. He would want someone that he didn’t have to guide around. I wasn’t going to let that happen. Derek Hale belonged to me. He wasn’t going to leave. I wouldn’t let him. I would make him stay with me. I wouldn’t let him stray. 

“Well. Pick me up Thursday at 10 Am. It’s going to be a little intense. Can you handle it?” I teased. 

“I’m a werewolf. I can handle anything Stiles.” 

I hope he was right, this wouldn’t be easy. Not for me and not for him. I hoped that he was ready.


End file.
